


Snap

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Photography, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Fashionista, has been forced to have photo sessions with an annoying brat he knows from school - Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Photographer. But he's had enough! Sure as fuck he's finally gonna give Kokichi a piece of his mind!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Snap

Snap. Snap. Snap.

"Tilt your head, Boss Baby. And sit to the other side." Kokichi threw casually from behind the camera, much to his model's annoyance. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, following the order.

To his further dismay, however, the camera shut just so many photos while he was only changing the position.

"E-Eh?! I wasn't ready, you moron! Where are your eyes at, in your ass?" The blonde scoffed, just to see the other teen grin, checking the newest pictures.

"And that was my point! You're way more natural when you're angry. It looks so good in contrast with your cute, pudgy face!" Ouma gave the other boy a glance, giggling upon witnessing that burning hatred beaming from Kuzuryu. "See, that's what I'm talking about!"

Fuyuhiko threw some curses under his breath, knowing more than well that he was only giving this guy whatever it was that he wanted. That's what made it so much worse! As if having to see any other Ultimate outside of school wasn't bad enough! A-As if Ouma teasing Kuzuryu wasn't enough, either. Ugh, sometimes he wanted to strangle that little idiot!... Working with him one on one was even worse than having the entire team! Why was such a shitty decision even made? What for?

Ugh. Maybe today he'd finally manage to knock some sense into that purple haired abomination of an… 'artist', or whatever.

"Listen, fucker." Fuyuhiko struggled to keep his calm upon Kokichi taking more pics. It was, admittedly, a little hard on him right now. "This shit is not about me being 'natural'. It's not about me being… true to myself, or whatever artistic crap. It's about the product." He pointed to his outfit, "This is a product-" and then to his face: "-and this is a product. A pretty product to sell more products to teenagers and creeps." He frowned. "You're not gonna last in this industry, unless you get it."

Kokichi stopped taking pictures for a moment, then looked away from the viewfinder. He slowly hung the camera on his neck and glanced at Fuyuhiko, hands put on his waist. This time, for a change, he was the one to look annoyed for a sec.

"Jeez, you're not a product to me, stupid." He smirked. "And you're not a product to your lovely classmates, either!"

"And who exactly gives a fuck about them?!" Fuyuhiko spat and suddenly shook his head. "Wait, no, that doesn't even matter. That's not the point!" He stood up and fixed his clothes, just to walk off the plan. "The point is, this here; you and me." He pointed to his chest, then to Kokichi. "This is a job that we do. This is just… an obligation!"

"No, it's not!" Kokichi leaned forward, for once absolutely serious - or so he seemed. "This here, you and me, is art. A moment that won't ever repeat itself, do you realize that? Emotions nobody ever lets you show!" He grabbed the camera, a frustrated grimace on his face. "I'm only here because I want to make art with you. And I'm not gonna waste this miracle on some 'products', you wailing little slut!"

"Oh, now you've done it!" Fuyuhiko's hands balled up into fists as he walked up to the photographer. "You better fucking take that back, you stupid bitch!"

All Kokichi gave him was a grin, and so, a loud smack sounded in the studio as a hand made contact with the annoying brat's face.

Ouma staggered backwards with a quiet hiss, ending up tripping over his own legs and falling to his ass. His cheek was bright red from the hit; it really did end up being stronger than Kuzuryu intended it to be. The blonde let his temper get into his head, again. Not like he cared too much at the moment, glaring daggers at the pale wimp before him, not feeling any regret… yet.

Fuyuhiko frowned and carelessly pushed his hands into pockets, ignoring the numbness of his knuckles. "Eesh, you're not even gonna try to hit back? Dumbass." He scoffed. "This field is fucking war. You have to know how to protect yourself when it comes to… shit like this." He looked away. "Not like you'd have any chance to win against me, anyways. And they laugh that the models don't eat, tch. Some photographers apparently eat even less."

There was a long moment of silence that followed his words - hard to tell if Kokichi was insulted upon hearing comments on his weight, or if he wouldn't speak up either way; he was just sitting on the ground, not moving a smallest bit. Long hair obscured his face, so the damage wasn't even visible.

Fuyuhiko was slowly getting back to his senses. W… what if he caused that idiot some actual fucking harm? Everything goes if Kokichi was so weak! Fuyuhiko didn't mean to hurt him too much, goddammit! He was just insulted, that's all!

He groaned and rolled his eyes, walking up to the other. The blonde kneeled nearby with a sigh. "Hey, c'mon you bastard, you're gonna be fine. That wasn't even all that-"

That very moment, he was interrupted. The sound of a loud slap filled the air, again, leaving him dumbfounded… and red-faced on one side.

His- That- That idiot had the fucking balls to slap him?! Him?! When Fuyuhiko leaned to help- I-I mean, check on- I MEAN- H-He didn't care one bit, okay?!

As that boiling rage was already setting in his guts, he heard a yet another snap of the shutter going off. He glared at the grinning, bruised Kokichi take a look at the camera, then lift his head to see Fuyuhiko.

"Jeez, you're perfect like that." Ouma'a eyes were glowing while his smile got even wider, as if he were a child who was just to discover all the ways to play with a new toy. In a way, it was a spark of genius - and Fuyuhiko almost shivered when he recognized that. This… this guy… something was telling him that he shouldn't have messed with this photographer. Now this fuck seemed more riled up than ever before!...

He just- The worst thing was, he gave that to Kokichi on his own! This guy wanted to see him ugly, angry, being a shithead that Fuyuhiko was outside the pictures on the magazine covers - at least that's how he interpreted it. The blonde's cheeks flushed, hard to say if from anger or embarrassment. T-That little!- And he complimented Kuzuryu, after all that?! T-The fuck was wrong with him?!...

"H-Hey, cut it out!" He spat, reaching out for the camera, which Kokichi quickly yanked away with a snort. "F- Give it to me! Delete these fucking pictures!"

"Na-ah! Not happening!" Purple haired poked his tongue out, showcasing his piercing. Huh, don't think Fuyuhiko noticed that before- B-But that's not important! "You're the best model I've ever had, Boss Baby! Both cuz of your looks and cuz of who you are! And I'm going to have both of these qualities on my pics, you get it?"

"D-Don't call me that!" Fuyuhiko spat, blushing harder. "And no, I don't understand scrat! You're speaking nonsense, you loon!"

When he reached out again, the skinny boy got up and scooted away from his reach, surprisingly quick. Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth harder, standing back up, too, and jumping after that stupid roach. Fine, if they were playing cat and mouse, then be it! Just so you know, Fuyuhiko was the clever cat here! He totally was!

No matter how much Kokichi would be in charge of things, Fuyuhiko would never-fucking-ever acknowledge this and accept defeat. A-And sure as fuck he wasn't gonna do this whole 'art' shit! Not in his lifetime!


End file.
